<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>zutara comfort / summer night by finnishzutariannB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849015">zutara comfort / summer night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnishzutariannB/pseuds/finnishzutariannB'>finnishzutariannB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnishzutariannB/pseuds/finnishzutariannB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ember island, The beach house, Night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>zutara comfort / summer night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>got inspired to write a quick zutara thing :D<br/>it's my first write ever :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko opened his eyes. It was still night, he rolled on the bed and grasped his hair as a warm breeze from outside went through his face. It felt good, but he couldn't stop thinking. He sighed lightly and threw the blanket off him and walked out of his quarters. He felt his beat a little faster. Soft snores could be heard, and a louder one, from sokka and suki's room. He walked to the door that led outside and opened it, he saw the sight he had seen a lot of times when he was still an innocent boy. Memories of azula and his mother flashed in his mind for only a second, but he wasn't up to think about his past. He was up, because he was worried about Katara. There wasn't too cold or warm outside, and it smelled good. Zuko closed his eyes and breathed the lavender scented air deep. He ran to the beach and took a look around, but saw nothing but the shining moon on the mirror-like water it reminded him of Katara. He went back inside and saw light in the kitchen, the slightest smile curving on his lips. He walked into Katara pouring jasmine tea into her cup and slicing fruit onto bread. "Katara!" He said happily but silently not to wake up anyone. Katara put the tea pot on the table as zuko pulled her into a tight hug, Zuko buried his face into Katara's thick hair as Katara wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. A smile formed on both lips. They stayed like that for a while and then Katara started</p><p>"Zuko why are you up and so happy to see me?" </p><p>"I was worried because I woke up and you weren't sleeping, I had a nightmare about you last night" He answered his face slightly reddening. </p><p>"Zuko... nothing could happen to me, I can handle myself pretty well" she said as she bended her tea up and quickly swirled it in the air before smoothly bending it back into the cup and forming a teasing smile. </p><p>Zuko exhaled through his nose smiling. </p><p>"Would you like some tea and bread too? I couldn't fall asleep because I was so hungry" Katara said. </p><p>"I would love some, and let's not wake sokka up, I'm not in the mood to cook" he let out happily. </p><p>"You couldn't wake him until morning" <br/>Katara answered laughingly. </p><p>After eating and drinking tea peacefully together, they walked back to their room hand in hand. And finally, they both collapsed onto their big bed. </p><p>"I don't want to have a nightmare this night" <br/>Zuko said with a soft voice. </p><p>"I wont let you" Katara said pulling Zuko close to her, they both felt each others warmth as she wrapped her arms tightly around him and whispered to his ear, </p><p>"I love you Zuko, I'm still here and I will never leave"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you Katara, I always have" Zuko said as they both had formed a teary smile on their faces. Before they could finish a thought, they both were asleep, in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>